Nothing Hurts
by Fayelin
Summary: Hello im back people!Duo loves Wufei and wants to tell him more than anything, but want if Wufei does not want to love? OR is Wufei lying to himself just to protect himself?
1. Part 1

Title: Nothing hurts

Summary: Duo loves Wufei and wants to tell him more than anything, but want if Wufei does not want to love? OR is Wufei lying to himself just to protect himself?

Pairing: 2x5, 3x4 1x?

Disclaimer: Do I have to? _: Yes if you like it or not: _ Fine! Meanie….._:say it:_ ARGH okies I don't own gundam wing or the G-boys or anything! I don't even own this evil computer:_:except the mouse you own that: _Oh yeah….

"Lalala" –speech!

'Lalalala' – thoughts

lalala-dreams

Set: After the war after everything, the G-boy have now all settled down in one of Quatre mansions.

Boredom……that was all that was going through Duos head at this very moment in time. 'I don't think I have been this bored since? Since?' "DAMMIT IVE NEVER BEEN THIS BORED" Duo shouting caused Quatre and Trowa to look up from the TV they were watching. "Bored by a chance Duo?" Quatre said to him in a sweet voice but having a little smirk on his face. "Oh no not at all Cat" Duo grumbled to him which made Quatre smile more. "Why don't you go do something then baka?" Said Heero while walking threw the door with his laptop under him arm. Duo just grumbled more and swung his leg off the side of the chair he was currently laying on. Quatre and Trowa just went back to watching TV while Heero was typing away on his laptop. 'Hang on where's wuffies? "Hey have you guys seen……….."

"Out side in the garden reading a book"

"Wait how did ya know I was? Wait no your Heero why bother asking?"

Heero just gave a quiet "hn" and went back to his laptop, Duo just jumped up and went to go visit his wuffies. 'HIS wuffies? Where did that one come from Duo? Wait no I no its properly because I love him to the death and back and that I wish one day he could well be mine" Duo was thinking to himself to even notice Wufei walking back inside but it was too late and ended up in a head on collision. Duo fell back and closed his eye waiting for a impact but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Wufei had grabbed him by the sides and was holding him up. "Heh nice catch Wufei?" Wufei just looked down at Duo before dropping him and walking off quickly. 'Dam you Wufei Dam you do not get close to him! You cant, you just cant.' Duo who was still in a daze on the floor looked behind him to see Wufei walking up the stairs. 'Smooth one Duo very smooth' Duo grunted and got up and went upstairs to follow Wufei. Duo just got up to Wufei door and went to knock but suddenly stop, 'Hmm now what am I gonna say? Hey Wufei sorry for walking into ya? Hmm maybe or what about Hey Wufei didn't hurt ya did I? No wait they may let it slip I care about him, hmmm ok just stick with the first choice.' With that done Duo went to open the door forgetting the fact he had not knocked yet, "Hey Wufei sor……….ry" Duo eyes went wide and he saw the image infront of him, Wufei was just taking off him blue top but getting his hair caught whilst doing so and making his hair fall down around him. "EEP" Duo suddenly threw his hands around his mouth and quickly dast out before Wufei saw it was him. Sadly to say Wufei did indeed see Duo dashing out of the room, Wufei sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Why must I love him?" He asked to no one, "I cant love, love hurts, I don't want anymore pain" With that said 1 small tear drop fell down his face. "Your getting weak Wufei" Wufei then stood up and went to go take a shower.

Sooo what do you think? Sorry it was soo short but I need to no continue or not? PLEASE review puppy eyes _:urgh you those eyes are not cute just plain ugly: _You shut up.


	2. Part 2

Title: Nothing hurts

Disclaimer: Ok yup you all know what goes here don't ya? Well I am not gonna say it :folds arms: _:Oit say It: _Grr you ok ok I don't own them ok! Sheesh happy now? _:yes very happy thank you:_

Duo ran into his room and fell onto his bed, pushing his face into his pillow and letting out a loud yell. Duo sat up and sighed. 'ok Duo just get the fault out of your head…..cant be that hard can it? Its just Wufei with no top on and his silky black hair falling around him and making him look even more beautiful' Duo stopped to day dream for a bit until he snapped out of it. 'Ok maybe it is hard' He sighed once again and laid back down onto his bed. 'I have to tell him I just have to!' "I HAVE TO" Duo shouted without relising it was too late. "eep" Duo closed his eyes and hoped no one heard him. Sadly someone did and that someone was Wufei. "Duo you ok?" he asked from the other side of the door, Duo was a bit too shocked to answer and just sat there starring at the door. "Duo I said are you ok?" Wufei knocked on the door this time but when he got no answer he opened it slowly and peaked in. "Duo?" He looked and saw Duo sitting in the middle of his bed starring right at him. 'OH MY GOD Wufei is in my room, my room! Ok Duo calm down CALM DOWN!' Duo took one deep breathe and put on a big smile "Yeah sorry 'fei zoned out there didn't I?" Wufei snorted and went to turn and go away. Duo saw this and had to quickly think of a excuse for him to stay, "Wufei WAIT!" Wufei stopped but did not turn back round. "Why?" Duo sat and thought very quickly and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Ithinkiaminlovewithsomeonebutidontnoiftheylovemebackhowdoifindout?" _:Translation I think I am in love with someone but I don't know if they love me back how do I find out:_ This make Wufei turned round now, 'So he loves another should of guessed.' "Why do you want my help?" Duo tried to think of a reason but couldn't and just shrugged his shoulders. "Just help me Wufei?" Wufei sighed and went to sit down, "Ok then Duo how do you know you even love this person?" Duo took and deep breathe and said everything. "When ever I think of this person I feel better, when I hear this persons name I look at from what every I am doing and have to look at them, I think about them non-stop, I would gladly give my life for this other person. That is how I know Wufei" Duo closed his eyes and waited. 'Well Duo you did it maybe you didn't say it was him but at least you said some thing to him' Wufei sat there looking at Duo with his eyes closed. 'He is really in love with this person well look like I am out oh well maybe it's a good thing.' Wufei sighed and put his hand on Duo shoulder he could not help it. "Then tell him Duo?" Duo opened his eyes and looked at Wufei. "I cant I am too scared to" Wufei thought for a bit and then said "then show him?" Duo eyes widen and he looked right at Wufei this time. "H-h-how?" Wufei just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Duo I don't think I'm right for this job of helping you." Duo was still staring at Wufei. "I……I think I have a idea how." "How?" Duo paused for a bit before saying anything, "This" And Duo kissed him.

Yup that's it folks for today! Sorry for the VERY late update Been busy with GCSE Coursework grrr!.


	3. Part 3

Nothing hurts 

Yes people I have returned…no I have not died, no I did not get hit by a bus and NO I did not forget this story.

I would sit here and tell you all my excuses of why I have not updated this fic is blooming ages. But there is not a good enough reason so I'm sorry VERY VERY sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! Nothing, nada, NOT A SINGLE THING

Last time:

"Sorry Duo I don't think I'm right for this job of helping you." Duo was still staring at Wufei. "I……I think I have a idea how." "How?" Duo paused for a bit before saying anything, "This" And Duo kissed him.

On with the story: 

Wufei stared at Duo after he pulled away, he could see in Duo's face, fear, embarrassment but most of all there was a certain sparkle that he had never noticed before. Duo looked up at Wufei face afraid to look in his eyes, scared of what he may see or what Wufei may do. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and fade to black when Wufei coughed slightly.

"Look Wufei I'm sorry I didn't mean it, honest just don't hurt me ok?"

Wufei continued to just stare at Duo, he had the sudden feeling of more, he wanted more. No he needed more, and Wufei always got want he wanted… most of the time. Duo was about to start saying sorry again before Wufei cut him short by pressing his lips to his own. Duo was shocked to say at the least but that suddenly passed. Duos arms went up and wrapped around Wufei's neck not letting Wufei move away now. Wufei's hands were moving up into Duo's hair before his eyes snapped open and he realised what he was doing. He tried to pull back but felt that Duo was holding onto him, so with a sudden jolt he had pulled himself away and backed off.

Duo looked up at Wufei confused and slightly hurt. What just happened?

"Wufei what's wrong? Please tell me" Duo's hand went out to touch Wufei, but Wufei just drew back.

"I'm sorry Duo I have to go." With that he just left. Duo was left sitting. Why was Wufei acting like this?

With Wufei 

Wufei got out and walked straight into the garden ignoring the rest as he passed. He got outside to the bench under the tree and sighed. He didn't want to get that close, he did not want to hurt Duo and he did not want to get all these mixed feelings stuck in his head. Wufei put his head in his hands, and sighed again and again until he started to get annoyed with himself. Wufei looked up to Duo's bedroom window, he just wanted to walk back in to that room and pretend he never ran out and start off from where they left off. But he couldn't he had no idea why but he just needed to get away. Get away from Duo mainly. But at the same time he did not want to, Wufei hated getting mixed up and getting hurt but his whole body and soul yearned for the temptation. Wufei looked up again at the window and noticed Duo was standing there looking down at him. Duo pressed his hand up to the glass and smiled down at him. Wufei put his hand at to the air towards Duo, but then shook his head. He couldn't not yet, he was not ready.

Hello sorry short update I no but I wanted to make this one short so the next one will be MUCH longer I promise. It should not be too long I hope!


End file.
